1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing device included in an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a toner cartridge removably mounted to the developing device and having a replenishing member therein which is rotatable to replenish toner from the cartridge into the developing device.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is a common practice with a copier, facsimile apparatus, laser printer or similar electrophotographic image forming apparatus to replenish fresh toner from a removable toner cartridge into a developing device. A conventional toner cartridge has a hollow cylindrical body, and a replenishing member disposed in the body and having a rotary shaft. The replenishing member is made up of a scoop plate or base for scooping up the toner, and rake plates for raking the toner in the axial direction of the shaft. A flexible rectangular strip is adhered to or otherwise affixed to the edge of the scoop plate that adjoins the inner wall of the body. A similar flexible strip is adhered to or otherwise affixed to the edge of each rake plate.
However, a problem with the conventional cartridge is that the flexible strip must be adhered to each of the scoop plate and scrape plate, resulting in an extra step and extra cost. Moreover, the strip is apt to come off the scoop plate if the adhesion is defective or due to aging. Of course, the strip may be affixed to the scoop plate by crimping, fusing or similar technology, as proposed in the past. However, this also results in an extra step and extra cost and, in addition, causes the strip to come off easily.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a toner cartridge for a developing device of an image forming apparatus, and which is capable of eliminating a step of affixing an elastic piece to the base of a replenishing member, and scooping up toner while sliding on a cartridge body under a constant pressure.
A toner cartridge for replenishing toner into a developing device of the present invention has a cartridge body formed with a toner supply port, and a replenishing member rotatably disposed in the cartridge body, and for replenishing the toner from the cartridge body in the developing device via the toner supply port when rotated. The replenishing member has a base having a rotary shaft, and a thin piece provided at the free edge of the base. The base and thin piece are implemented as a single molding.